


辞不达意

by Lonicera77



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, bottom!Dante, top!vergil
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonicera77/pseuds/Lonicera77
Summary: 维吉尔有一套独特的语言系统，混合了恶魔的直白和诗的含蓄。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	辞不达意

维吉尔从来不是个伶牙俐齿的人，从小时候开始就是这样。在和但丁的争吵中他总是率先败下阵来，就连兄弟俩一起闯了祸之后到伊娃面前认错，他也往往想不出什么为自己开脱的话。  
倒不是讲他真的无话可说，只是得等到晚上他气鼓鼓地躺到小床上的时候，那些绝妙的还击话才会慢悠悠地从他脑海里蹦出来——他只是需要额外的一点儿时间，整理逻辑，组织语言，来确保自己的理论滴水不漏。  
直到现在，这种情况也没有丝毫改善的迹象，毕竟没有人类可供攀谈的魔界可算不上什么很好的语言进修基地。  
之前这并不构成问题，因为他和但丁早就过了要用激烈的辩论争个对错的年纪，更何况他们本就更喜欢用行动说话，无论是在床上还是在战场上。刚回来那会儿，维吉尔甚至对自己讷口少言的风格相当满意——相比起他那聒噪的胞弟，言语上的俭省显然能更好地凸显他实力上的强大。  
但最近维吉尔开始为此发愁了。他发现他和但丁一起生活得愈久，辞不达意的时刻就愈多，因为除了日常交流和偶尔拌嘴，他又多了些额外的表达需求。  
举个例子。  
但丁身上大部分时候没有什么气味，作为半魔的他们可以利用魔力清洁自己，因此无论是血腥味还是玫瑰香气，往往都随着血污一起被冲洗掉了。  
但非常偶尔的，维吉尔会闻到独属于但丁的气味，譬如最近一次他们去魔界狩猎的时候。时间还很早，但丁刚匆忙地咬了几口吐司就被他拖出门，不甚清醒地打着呵欠，把魔剑扛在肩上慢悠悠地晃，以至于不小心撞了一下维吉尔。  
于是他闻到了隐约的但丁的气味。那是一种类似于阳光晒过的棉被的味道，让人想起微风吹起的纱帘，或是落在摊开书页上的一片叶子——那是一种温暖而人类的，属于家的气味。  
“哦，不好意思维吉尔。”但丁稍微挪动脚步，那股好闻的味道一下子便消散了。  
就在这时，一种表达冲动击中了维吉尔：他想要做些什么，或许告诉但丁他的感受，或许凑近他，拉着他躺下再休息一会，委托的时间确实很紧张，但并不是完全没有余裕，至少够让他多闻一下但丁。  
于是他说：“睡眠不足，但丁？”  
他搞砸了。但丁一定会理解为对自己的嘲讽，尽管维吉尔本意并非如此。  
但丁尴尬地清了清嗓子，看上去正努力地把剩下的睡意驱逐出去。好极了，他把这句话理解为了一句斥责，很难说比起嘲讽来哪种理解更占优。  
维吉尔尝试补救：“你身上的气味很好闻。”  
但丁猛地打了个寒颤。“天啊，你不必这样，维吉尔。我保证我已经完全清醒了。”  
大概就是这样，灾难性的表达。他也怀疑过是不是但丁的理解能力有问题，但他和那些麻烦的委托人周旋时展现出的一针见血的本事很快打消了维吉尔的疑虑。  
所以问题确实出在维吉尔这儿，这其实也不能怪他，他以前可从来没想过，有一天自己竟然会因为没办法正确地向但丁表达自己的意思而感到烦闷——毕竟，在过去十多年里，他们早就习惯了用互相攻讦和拔剑相向来进行表达。  
他不知道转变是何时发生的。刚住进事务所的时候他还总是嫌弃但丁，觉得他生活习惯邋遢且不思进取。但紧接着，他的日常突然多了那么些微末的细节，譬如但丁冲他微笑时明亮的眼睛，譬如他从噩梦中醒来时他们紧挨着的手臂，又譬如但丁在毫不犹豫地喝下他做的汤之后皱起又展开的眉头。这些小小的温暖时刻挤满了他原先苍白冰冷的生活，而且并不要求任何报偿，所以他想着至少可以表达——至少让但丁知道他很感谢且喜爱这些瞬间，以及，如果可能的话，尝试着表达关心和赞美。  
这很难。V对此束手无策，尤里曾的建议只会帮倒忙。晚上睡觉的时候他身边的但丁还是像小时候那样没心没肺地睡个四仰八叉，但那些漂亮的逻辑缜密的话却不再像很久很久以前那样主动来叩维吉尔的门。  
他只好胡乱地摸索，有时候把真正的意思藏在语言表象下面，有时候又去掉无谓的遮掩直抒胸臆；V和尤里曾占据着他语言天平的两端互相拉锯，修辞被加上又被删去，弦外之音时有时无，他的语意在已尽与未竟之间摇摆不定。  
“但丁。你就准备这么跟我打？”  
新一轮尝试，开头就不怎么样。晚餐时间但丁又叫了披萨外卖，维吉尔看着浓郁的芝士酱从面饼上挂下来，被他仰脖接进嘴里。热量炸弹，他不能这样无节制地吃垃圾食品，这对健康有害，况且拥有半魔血统又不代表着不会发胖。  
“唔？”但丁嚼着披萨，口齿不清地发出一个疑惑的音节。  
维吉尔指了指桌子上冒着热气的披萨，又指了指自己碗里的沙拉，“你会是失败者。”  
好像不应该这么讲，V对维吉尔说。尤里曾在一旁发出响亮的嗤笑声。  
但丁给了他一个了然的表情，慢条斯理地咽下披萨。“打架消食可以留到饭后，维吉尔。还是说你有什么现在非得揍我一顿的理由？”  
“吃太多披萨会影响你的实力。”也就是说，对健康不好。表达差强人意，但时机很糟——越抹越黑，他本来不太想进行有刀剑参与的饭后活动的，而且现在他们的晚餐越来越有被中途打断的趋势了。  
但丁愉快地大笑起来，差点儿让面饼上的肉掉在衣服上，“无稽之谈，你休想把我从热腾腾的披萨面前赶开，维吉。”  
于是关于垃圾食品的辩论就此终止。饭后他们还是打了一架，一方是表达再遭失败而怒气冲冲的维吉尔，另一方是吃饱喝足欣然应战的但丁。战斗很痛快，之后的情事也很痛快，维吉尔几乎忘了他原来想说什么，直到他在但丁嘴里尝到了芝士的味道。  
“你该少吃点披萨。”维吉尔不会放弃。  
但丁懒洋洋地趴伏着，任他摆弄。“你一定要在这时候说这个吗？”他意有所指地摸向维吉尔正掐着他屁股的手，在那儿，柔软的臀肉被摁得微微凹陷。“吃少了手感不好。”  
维吉尔更用力地推挤那两团软肉，听见但丁发出快乐的呻吟。“你可以吃点别的。”  
“当然，乐意之至。”但丁显然理解为了什么糟糕的性暗示。“你想的话，我可以每天都吃‘别的’，维吉。”  
维吉尔懊恼地加快速度。算了，他想，能让但丁增加点儿运动量，也算是间接达成了目的。

——

但丁觉得最近维吉尔的说话方式像个谜题。他很小的时候就掌握了和维吉尔吵架的致胜良方，那就是——张开嘴，然后胡说一气。维吉尔的逻辑很缜密，他会被但丁不得章法的话打断思路，哑口无言或者恼羞成怒，于是但丁就赢了。  
但现在维吉尔和以前可完全不一样，应该说，他变成了比较没有逻辑的那个。他总是……突如其来地向但丁搭话，致力于和他展开一场跳跃的，让人摸不着头脑的对话。但丁总是跟不上他的思路，往往聊完之后还万般迷惑：他至今都还没弄明白没睡醒和气味之间的关系，还有维吉尔不想让他吃披萨的原因。  
他知道维吉尔绝对不可能是在像但丁小时候一样胡说一气(尽管听上去实在很像)，因为他不仅具有难搞的个性，而且总是在他们结束对话之后把嘴唇抿成直线——不满的信号。  
这之中一定隐藏着什么解读诀窍。作为成功把维吉尔从魔界劝回来的人，但丁有信心能够破解它。  
几天后他们受邀去尼禄那儿吃饭。回去的路上，晚风和姬莉叶的热汤让但丁觉得无比惬意，于是他决定开始破解的第一步——样本采集。  
“维吉尔，你觉得尼禄和姬莉叶怎么样？”  
“很般配。”  
“那姬莉叶做的饭？”  
“堪称美味。”  
“那我们每天去蹭饭如何？”  
“想都别想。”维吉尔冷冷地吐出四个字。  
好正常。无比完美的维吉尔式回答，看来需要换个思路，但丁想，一个大胆点的尝试，或许。  
“那你觉得我怎么样？”  
一阵漫长的沉默。  
“……不怎么样。”  
还是很正常，不过那段沉默有点儿可疑，以前维吉尔发表嫌弃但丁的言论的时候可是不假思索的。但丁把疑点悄悄记下来，但正当他准备继续发问的时候，维吉尔打断了他。  
“愚蠢、自恋、不思进取，但是……”  
但是？但丁没想到还能有意外收获，维吉尔这是准备夸奖他？他期待地悄悄凑近对方。  
结果维吉尔就此关上了嘴。一直到他们抵达事务所门前，但丁都没能听见他的后半句话。  
“但是什么？”  
“没有但是。”  
好奇，太好奇了。所以这就是维吉尔语言宫殿的钥匙的一角：他话语里那些若隐若现的部分和但丁本身挂钩，甚至有可能是赞美，可能吗？  
实践出真知，如果维吉尔真的隐去了这些，那就做点儿让他不得不开口的事。之后一段时间里但丁为此简直殚精竭虑——没和维吉尔一起出门的时候他逛遍附近街区的旧书店，在满是灰尘的室内一边咳嗽一边拭掉书脊上的浮土，一本本地检索：威廉·布莱克，《纯真之歌》。他找出保存最完好的精装本，然后和书店老板讨价还价。  
其实他大可不必如此。只是几句话而已，直接逼问维吉尔要比这来得简单得多。但他知道维吉尔会因为收到诗集而展露笑容，而他其实挺喜欢看维吉尔高兴的样子。这听上去有点儿傻——就好像他还是个想讨心上人欢心的毛头小伙子似的。  
好吧，没有好像，他就是想讨维吉尔欢心，就连破解他的语言密码也是为了这个。过去的伤痛无法被抹消，有时候甚至会在他们的睡梦中卷土重来，但无论如何他们已经回到了彼此身边——一个但丁从未想到过的圆满结局。他想要延续它，而最好的方法莫过于向维吉尔展示一个最美好的未来——一个因为他们再次并肩同行，而变得充满色彩和希望，不再有牺牲、分离与孤独的未来。  
不得不说他之前一直做得不错，维吉尔现在愿意陪他一起去采购，做噩梦的次数明显减少，偶尔甚至会主动吻他，不是求欢，就只是……亲吻他。但丁发现自己丝毫不介意再多做一些换取更多的反馈——送他东西，理解他的语言，然后得到某些无形却真实的东西，这听上去无比地诱人。  
他把那本书藏在身后，推开了事务所的大门。维吉尔果然还像他出门时那样保持着端正地坐在沙发上的姿势，手里是另外一本……等等，他好像拿着但丁的杂志？  
但丁没能看清，因为维吉尔在他进来的那一瞬间就把那本册子丢回了脚边的杂志堆，活像丢掉一个烫手山芋，然后若无其事地捧起倒扣在身边的诗集。  
“维吉尔。”但丁也无暇理睬这段小插曲了，他有更重要的事要做，“我给你带了样东西。”  
维吉尔接过那本精美的诗集。他的呼吸变轻了，手指小心翼翼地滑过硬皮封面，翻开它的动作柔和得像对待瓷器。他僵硬地盯着有点儿泛黄的内页，就好像正在强迫自己不要转开目光似的。  
“为什么送我？”  
这回轮到但丁哑口无言了。真实的目的肯定不能说，无论是讨他欢心的部分还是破解他语言系统的部分，说了就未免太丢人了。但丁在脑子里搜索起关于日期的信息：世界读书日？维吉尔回归一百天？草莓圣代打折日？话说回来，他们的生日是什么时候？  
好像都不是。但丁小小地吸了口气，尝试搪塞过去：“只是偶然看到的。觉得你或许感兴趣，所以……”  
“这很贵。”  
“其实还可以，少吃几顿披萨而已。”  
“而且罕见。”  
“我和它有缘分。”  
尽管维吉尔仍然低着头，可但丁分明看到他嘴边挂着一抹笑意。该死地敏锐，他一定已经发现了但丁正在糊弄他。维吉尔得一分。  
“好吧，好吧，我说实话——就只是想送你而已，好吗？”  
维吉尔合上那本诗集，把它珍而重之地放在一边。他抬起头，脸上的表情由微笑转为微妙的沉思，目光在但丁的嘴唇上逡巡。  
“……谢谢。”他勉勉强强地憋出一句回应。  
但丁不太满意，他还想听点儿别的。奇怪的是，他觉得维吉尔看上去也不太满意。  
“我假设我可以得到一份回礼？”  
“当然。”维吉尔立刻答道，听上去竟然有点儿迫不及待。  
但丁不自觉地放轻声音：“维吉尔。你觉得……现在的生活怎么样？”  
“非常不错。”  
令人心满意足的回答。但丁本来打算再问一个和自己有关的问题，可话刚出口就拐了个弯。说到底，他对于解开维吉尔的语言密码也并没有那么迫切或执着；相比之下，或许确认他对人界生活的看法要来得更重要一些——平时当然也可以问，但现在显然是一个不容错过的绝好时机。  
但维吉尔还没有讲完：“因为……”  
又有意外收获？不，这个应该叫额外奖励。但丁几乎控制不住自己嘴角的上扬，这很傻，但他真的很期待。  
维吉尔状似无奈地叹了口气，拇指抚上他的唇角，“别太得意了，但丁。”  
“因为什么？”

——

这该怎么说？  
但丁近在咫尺，这个成为他新近幸福感来源的家伙正迫切地等待着他的回答。  
但是维吉尔说不出口。语言如此地软弱无力，以至于世间竟没有一个句子可以囊括此刻他想跟在“因为”后边的所有，关于爱和喜悦，关于他如何为但丁神魂颠倒，或是关于他愿意付出的一切。他想说的太多也太复杂，那些或甜蜜或郑重的想法纠集成团，沉甸甸地垂在言语的正下方，坠断了勾连语意的结构桥梁，于是只有沉默从他的胸腔逃逸。  
尤里曾默不作声，V三缄其口。那本诗集扎眼地躺在他的余光里，一个无声的催促。  
“不用勉强自己，维吉尔。”  
这不是勉强，他想。他需要让但丁知道这些，要让他知道之所以现在的生活好得非比寻常，就是因为他自己在这其中占了巨大的比重。  
他说不出口，只好用亲吻填补沉默。从额头开始他一路向下，但丁闭上眼睛任由他把吻印上眼睑。  
“介意我猜一下吗？”  
“不。”他用手指摩挲但丁的后颈，掠过鼻尖轻咬他的嘴唇。  
“因为我。”  
惊人。但丁轻而易举地找对了钥匙，勘破语言密码甚至先于维吉尔自己。他更深入地亲吻但丁，唇舌交缠，把掩不住的笑意和甜蜜渡进他口中。  
“自恋。”  
是的，因为你。  
因为你超凡脱俗，独一无二。


End file.
